


One of Three

by Cracked Halo (VoltronLegendaryDefender)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gamertags Used, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine Writing A Good Story Couldn’t Be Me, M/M, Minecraft In Real Terms, Not Really Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronLegendaryDefender/pseuds/Cracked%20Halo
Summary: There’s not much you can do about death except to accept when it happens. It’s pretty hard to do that when your death was at the hands of another. - In which Skeppy loses his first life on the SMP and Bad, who is soul binded to him, loses his too. Comfort and cuddles ensue as Bad’s main priority is not himself, but his muffin.~~~I’m really bad at summaries but the story is better, I guess. Give it a shot?
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	One of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Not a discord request, but inspired by a head-canon channel. I incorporated the scenery/some dialogue from this artwork (with owner permission) HERE: https://twitter.com/_bluesmiles_/status/1363309287666188291?s=21. Thank you so much!

Death, it was supposed to be the final say. No one can argue with it. No matter how much they denied, no matter how angry they got or how much they bargained, it would not listen. No matter how much they screamed or how much they cried, the only thing that could be done was to accept it happened. It was pretty hard to do that when one's death was at the hands of another.

Skeppy didn't see who it was that did it. He could hear the sound of a voice, though it was getting harder to make it out as the ringing in his ears grew louder. His vision was swimming in and out of focus, blurs of color swirling with the darkness that crept along the side of his sight. It was like a chasm swallowing every last bit of beauty and promising nothing would be left behind. He could smell something bitter, like the scent of metal being burnt, but worse. The taste on his tongue reminded him of iron, which ironically enough was what Skeppy was clad in at that moment. It didn't seem to have done him a lot of good.

As the rest of Skeppy's senses faded, one persisted. The agony of something that had sliced through Skeppy's damaged armor was constantly pulsing from his chest. He was struggling to breathe, the simple action causing him to take multiple breaths in each attempt. It was taking more and more each time, only causing him to choke on the disgusting iron taste more.

Skeppy hacked harshly, the ends of his fingers going numb before slowly creeping up his arm. He was barely able to move at this point. His vision had finally faded, and his hearing no longer picked up the garbled voice. Skeppy's chest shuddered, struggling to move one last time before it stilled.

...

It was a normal evening, or as normal as it could be for a demon. Bad was enjoying the colorful sights of the forest, making his way along the path to meet up with Skeppy. They were supposed to head to the Nether to collect ancient debris tomorrow, but first they needed supplies. The two had split up to gather them faster. 

Skeppy had come up with the adorable idea of the two of them swapping armor colors. Bad was supposed to layer himself in diamond, while Skeppy would wear netherite. It didn't bother Bad at all that he would be missing a layer of protection, as he adored the idea the more he thought about it. Bad hummed softly, enjoying the towering trees around him before he discovered the sun was slowly beginning to dip in the distance.

“Skeppy! Skeppy! Where’d you go, muffin?” Bad immediately began to call for his counterpart. He could feel the soft blue fabric around his leg moving softly in the breeze, warming Bad as he thought of their bond. Originally, it had been something to keep him from vanishing from the Overworld, but now he was content with sharing it with someone as jovial as he was. A smile tugged at his lips as he scanned the forest. Skeppy still hadn’t appeared. “It’s getting dark, let’s go home! Skep-“ Bad’s steps began to slow, a feeling of unease crawling its way up his spine. “-py..?”

It felt like something was missing. Bad gasped as he suddenly lurched forward, his pointed tail twisting and contorting with pain. He lifted a hand to his heart, grasping the soft material of his tunic harshly as the agony only seemed to grow worse. The anguish only grew as Bad found himself unable to stand, sinking to his knees despite his best wishes. 

He clawed at his chest, but the wrist length gloves prevented him from doing any damage. He couldn't breathe any longer, which should have been impossible as demons didn't need to do so in the first place. He fell to his hands this time, coughing and hacking as he struggled to breathe.

What felt like hours had passed, but in reality it had only been a few seconds. He was panting heavily, his weakened arms barely holding himself up. An emptiness filled Bad, taking with it all the pain. Tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes, a few managing to escape and rolling down the demon’s fluffy cheek. It wasn’t the phantom pains that had caused him to break into tears, but the implications behind them.

“Oh Skeppy..” Bad sobbed softly, red lucent wings revealing themselves behind him. They stretched, several feathers drifting to the forest floor behind him. Once they hit the ground they shriveled up, disappearing into tiny wisps of flame that reminded Bad of his origins. The demon lifted his head, the action prompting another shudder to run over him. “[What did you do?](https://twitter.com/_Bluesmiles_/status/1363309287666188291)”

It took several minutes for Bad to force himself to his feet. The wings had vanished since then. He was still weak, but his main concern was elsewhere. He had died before, it wasn’t uncommon for demons, but this was different. It _felt_ different. He could feel horrible pain, but not his own. He was tied to a mortal, to Skeppy. This meant his charming, lively muffin had died for the first time. He had two lives left because Bad hadn’t been there to protect him.

The demon forced himself to press on. An empty feeling in his stomach left him feeling nauseous as worry overwhelmed him. His steps were still uneven, but were getting faster as he hurried in the direction of Skeppy’s home. He felt a sense of panic overcome him as he entered a particular clearing, his glowing white eyes immediately darting around the darkness that had, by now, settled over the forest.

His gaze snapped to a glint in the grass. Walking closer he discovered it was a diamond sword. The tip was coated in crimson, the iron armor resting beside it made Bad’s tail lash behind him. He grit his teeth, his fangs creating a noise that sounded akin to nails on a chalkboard from how much pressure was behind the action. It hadn’t even been Skeppy’s fault. His death had been at the hands of another.

The demon collected Skeppy’s armor, staying clear of the abandoned sword. He would not touch it, whether it was diamond or not. That had been responsible for his muffin’s suffering, he was sure of it. The best Skeppy had when they set off that morning was an iron axe. The demon couldn’t help the faint hiss that slipped through as he stepped over the sword, continuing on his journey to see Skeppy.

By the time the lights of Skeppy’s home had finally come into view, Bad was sprinting. His legs ached fiercely, reminding him of what happened, but he only pushed on faster. He didn’t even knock, instead throwing open the door and depositing the iron armor on the floor. He beelined straight for the stairs, making his way up before bursting into Skeppy’s room.

“Skeppy!”

“... Bad?” He was there. He looked shaken up, his arms wrapped around himself in a poor attempt at concealing the terror that was clear in his eyes. He had visibly flinched when the demon had made his entrance, looking up again with a mixture of guilt and grief. “Bad, I.. I’m so sorry, I kn-“

“Don’t apologize!” Bad interrupted, his chest aching as Skeppy blamed himself. He hurried toward his terrified counterpart, wrapping his arms around him and immediately embracing the shorter of the two. He could feel how little Skeppy was holding himself together. The part of his tunic where he had hidden his face was slowly growing damp with tears. “Don’t be sorry. Please, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re still here. I’m just glad you’re with me.”

Skeppy couldn’t take it as a choked back sob finally broke through his resolve. It was only the first of many as he leaned completely into Bad, clinging to him like his life depended on it. Never, _never_ had Skeppy died before. Some people were capable of bouncing back like nothing happened, but others took time to heal both emotionally and mentally. Bad had a feeling he knew exactly what kind Skeppy was as he tightened his embrace around him, cradling his distressed counterpart against his shoulder.

“I got you, muffin.” Bad whispered, tossing his gloves to the side. He ran his blunted claws through Skeppy’s hair, the gesture prompting Skeppy to sink deeper into his arms. Bad’s head came to rest over top Skeppy’s, practically shielding him from the rest of the world. His pointed tail came around, wrapping around his muffin’s waist and holding him securely. His hands drifted from Skeppy’s hair, settling on his back as he began to rub soothing patterns along it.

Skeppy’s tears flowed freely at this point. He felt so safe and secure in Bad’s arms, he knew nothing else was going to happen. The demon radiated a warmth that carried with it nothing but kindness and love, something Skeppy needed more than anything else right now. He buried his face in the crook of Bad’s neck, feeling the demon shift to accommodate him. His tears had dried by now, leaving him feeling even more exhausted than before.

Bad hummed softly, rocking back and fourth while he held Skeppy. His meritorious muffin had crawled completely into his lap by this point, as close to Bad as he could possibly get. He could feel the soft tickle of Skeppy’s hair against his face as he tilted his head, nuzzling against Skeppy’s cheek. A fanged grin crept across his face as he heard a soft giggle from Skeppy. He recalled him once telling Bad how much the affectionate gesture tickled. He immediately nuzzled further, pleased as he could see the smile forming from the corner of his eye.

There was so many things the two of them could say at that moment, but actions spoke louder than words. The two counterparts reveled in the silence, holding each other and sharing the moment of comfort as they both told themselves the other was okay. Bad could feel the bond between them pulse, but this time it didn’t carry pain. Instead, he could feel the love emanating from the smaller being in his arms, and he sincerely hoped Skeppy could feel it too. 


End file.
